


Counting Stars

by Padackllinsy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padackllinsy/pseuds/Padackllinsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the angels are falling, Dean remembers something that happened a long time ago. Contains spoilers for 8x23. (Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and the characters are not mine unfortunately.
> 
> Author's Note: Okay so this is my first fanfic, so I hope it's good. Contains spoilers for 8x23. Enjoy :)

As the church’s door burst, open Dean Winchester appeared half carrying Sam with him. As they staggered over to the Impala, Dean spoke up in a strained voice.

‘Sam? I got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine’ He said as reassuringly as he could. Sam groaned and fell next to the Impala. 

‘Sam, Sam?’ Dean asked, desperate for an answer.

Suddenly the sky lit up with hundreds of lights that were falling towards the Earth. Dean knew exactly what had happened as he muttered ‘No, Cas’ under his breath.

Sam looked up towards the sky and noticed the lights. ‘What’s happening?’ he managed to ask Dean.

‘Angels.’ Came his reply. ‘They’re falling.’

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Evansville, Wyoming 1993

Dean woke up to a shuffling in the motel room in the middle of the night. He reached under his pillow and wrapped his fingers around the cool handle of the silver knife that was there, careful not to wake the intruder. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a short figure with shaggy hair at the window.

‘Sam?’ He whispered.

‘Sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to wake you.’ Sam mumbled apologetically back.

‘What’s wrong, it’s the middle of the night. Are you okay?’ Dean asked, concern clear in his voice as he slid the knife back under his pillow.

‘Yes Dean, I’m fine. Just couldn’t sleep that’s all.’ He replied, turning to face his big brother who was now approaching him from the direction of the beds. ‘Look at the sky Dean. Look at all the stars, there are so many.’

‘Umm… Okay Galileo. Let’s get you to bed.’ Dean said while trying to steer his brother back towards his bed.

‘Dean look!’ Sam exclaimed as he spotted something outside the window.

‘What is it Sam? What’s wrong?’ Dean replied in a slightly panicked tone.

Sam looked up to the sky out of the window again. ‘Nothing’s wrong Dean, look, it’s a shooting star! You have to make a wish!’

Dean sighed. ‘Okay Sammy fine. But you first.’

‘Okay.’ Sam replied. He had to think for a moment before finally speaking up. ‘Okay, I wish that Dad comes home safe from this job and that we can stay in the same place for longer than a month at a time. Your turn Dean.’

‘Okay. I wish that we find this demon that got Mom and kill it. Then we can get out of this life for good.’ Dean mumbled. He turned to face Sam and put one hand on his back to steer him to his bed. ‘Come on kiddo, we’d better get to bed, if we don’t we’ll be tired in the morning.’

The next morning the boys woke up the familiar rumble of an engine, signalling the return of their Dad. He had a couple of bumps and bruises but nothing major. After he showered and got changed, he ordered the boys to pack up their things as he had another hunt across country.

When Sam and Dean were sat in the Imapla and their Dad was packing the duffels into the back, Dean could have sworn he heard Sam mumble the words ‘I guess wishes don’t come true after all’ under his breath.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Outside the church

 

‘Well Sammy, you were sort of right all those years ago. But sometimes wishes do come true, but only in halves. We killed that demon, but we’re still in the life. I don’t think there’s any escaping it either.’ Dean whispered as the angels continued to fall around them.


End file.
